One for my baby
by oinkers
Summary: Katie Winters tells the story of her lost love to her daughter before she leaves for her fourth year at Hogwarts [1993]
1. One for my baby

**One for my baby  
**by Oinkers  
  
**Summary : **Katie Winters tells the story of her lost love before her daughter leaves for her fourth year at Hogwarts [1993] (SBOC)(LJ)(Sirius humor)**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing... _damn _well other than Katie, Danielle, other unknown characters and the plot. _Joy....  
__  
_**Prologue: **_One for my baby.  
  
_ "Mum! Have you seen my wand?" Danielle Winters voice rang out through their house in london. Her mother, Katie Winters, poked her head into her daughter's bedroom.  
"Come on D! You can't have lost it... you're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow!"  
"I know, mum... Ugh, guess I better unpack my whole trunk and find it..." she whined knowing her mum would probably do it for her.  
"Guess you better..." Katie smirked at her thirteen year old daughter as her jaws dropped.  
"But mum! I'm supposed to write to Cho later... she's started seeing this Gorgeous hunk... Cedric Diggory. Do you know him?"  
"Honestly D. I thought you'd have gotten some sense in you now. I'm hardly out of the house, and I don't go into the wizarding world unless I'm with you... how will I know a Diggory..." she paused to think, 'Diggory why did that name sound so damn familier?', "unless..."  
"Unless what mum?" Danielle's face was filled with interest as she struggled to open her trunk.  
Katie grinned at her daughter, and took out her wand, muttering _alohamora _before starting to help her go through her trunk. "Unless his father... is Amos Diggory..."  
Danielle sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs "Yeah, Cho said so... what about him?"  
"We used to date... a week, didn't exactly come to a good end..." Katie scrunched up her nose as a smile danced across her daughter's face.  
"You dated Amos Diggory?! I heard he's just as cute as Ced! Ahhh, you lucky bitc- er... never mind."  
"D... I have nothing against you swearing... I, as much as I hate to admit it, swore a lot when I was young... and it doesn't really matter if I dated Amos or not... he wasn't the one I truly cared for..."  
"Dad was.... Wasn't he mum? When are you going to tell me who dad really is? I haven't seen him since... forever, and honestly you don't expect me to remember someone when I was two do you? DO you?"  
"When the time comes D... please" Katie focused her gaze on her daughter's trunk. She wasn't ready to talk about her... husband... no she couldn't call him that, they never got married. Her fiancé... no, especially since his head is in pictures stating as the 'escaped murder'.  
"Mum! Please, I'm thirteen... Fourteen this December, you can't keep it away from me mum!"  
Katie picked up Danielle's wand from the bottom of her trunk before placing everything back, "I can, and I will... it's all for your own good..." She made her way out of the room but her daughter dragged her back.  
"Mum! Please... I can't grow up not even knowing my fathers name... please, mum..." a small tear trickled down Danielle's face, and Katie sighed.  
"I suppose... but... don't freak out, I just wanted the best for you... you probably wouldn't want to tell your friends anyways..." Wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her into a hug, Katie lead them to the bed before launching her story.  
  
"It all began in my sixth year I suppose... I was always the loner in Ravenclaw, books, studies, nothing more. I wasn't even made prefect, though deep down that was what I always wanted..."  
  
**(AN: Chapter one, will start in Katie's POV...)**


	2. Amos, Black and Charms

**One for my baby  
**by Oinkers  
  
**Summary : **Katie Winters tells the story of her lost love before her daughter leaves for her fourth year at Hogwarts [1993] (SBOC)(LJ)(Sirius humor) Rated for language.**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing... _damn _well other than Katie, Danielle, other unknown characters and the plot. _Joy....  
_

_  
_**Chapter One: **_Amos, Black and Charms.  
  
_ His name was Sirius Black...  
The person I truly loved and cared for.  
The love of my life...  
But it didn't begin like that... nope._  
_  
I walked into Hogwarts for my sixth year, hoping it would past as quickly as last year. School isn't that great if you pass it with no real friends. At least last year I had the OWLs to preoccupy myself with. Sixth year... there weren't many real exams that would help me pass time...  
The feast past by as it always does, boring me to death. It wasn't often that people would stay awake during Dumbledore's speech, well; they'd talk to their friends... but there wasn't anyone I could turn to was there? So I kept myself to myself. I was facing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, and as I looked towards them I saw the hufflepuff seventh year prefect wink at me. Yup, me... Plain on Katie Winters. I was in shock... then I realized he could always be winking at the people next to me. But I proved myself wrong...  
  
That evening I was sitting by the lake just enjoying the half moon that was shining above my head. I always loved the moon; it just seemed to... catch my attention. I heard a shuffle of feet behind me, and as quick as a flash I yanked my wand out.  
"Hello Katie..." I visibly relaxed when I saw it was Amos Diggory. Woah... wait, did he just say my name? He knows my name?!  
"Um, Hello... Amos. " Damn, get a grip Winters, Don't get nervous. He probably came to tell you he's going to take points off you for staying out after curfew... wait... sixth year curfew was at 10.30pm, this was no way 10pm.  
"So, what are you doing out here?" He was known to be one of the hottest guys at school, that wasn't a player, and here he was talking to me...  
"Nothing much, don't you think the moon is beautiful?" I looked up at him; I was sure my hazel eyes were dancing.  
"Um... sure?" Ooookay, he probably thought I was some kind of sad freak now, but I never really cared what others thought of me. If I did I would have learnt how to swim despite being hydrophobic...  
"So what are you doing here?" He flashed me a-million-galleon grin as that question came pouring out of my mouth.  
"Saw you come out here... and thought I'd like to have a chat and maybe a walk with you." Did that actually mean he was asking me to go on a walk with him.... I mean, WOW. I knew loads of girls would die to be in my position... That is if they weren't fawning over Black and Potter. I didn't have much against those two dick heads; they just got on my nerves. Especially Potter, the way he asks Lily Evans out, it's almost as if he thinks every single ruddy female is supposed to love him.  
"Oh, sure... a walk... I was just about to go back to the common room though..."  
"Ah, I see. And do I have the honor of accompanying you?" I felt a smile tug at the edge of my lips.  
"Defiantly."  
  
The walk there was mostly uneventful, he was talking about quidditch and I was nodding my head every now and again. To be honest, I was rather embarrassed by the attention we were getting. Some girls were glaring, others pointing and whispering no doubt wondering how a plain girl with brown hair and hazel eyes and glasses got a hottie. Hah, yeah right. Like Diggory wants to date me... he probably just came around to talk to Alice Turner, or Steven Appleton, the ravenclaw seventh year prefects.  
As we were walking along I saw Remus Lupin, Black, Potter and Pettigrew. Remus was the only one I actually talked to out of the four... and we HAD to talk, Professor Vector made us partners.... Remus gave me a small nod before turning back to Black and Potter, who were obviously starting some prank. I suppressed a snort at the thought of them never growing up. I looked up at Amos and realized he had a look of disgust on his face as he eyed the 'marauders'.  
"You know them?" He asked briskly, his arm resting gently on my shoulders.  
"Kind of. Remus is in some of my classes... the others aren't." Well it was true, so much for mixing classes, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's are hardly ever mixed. There will be the occasional mixed class, but either I didn't take them, or I was in an advanced set. Not that I mind of course.  
"Ah. I see. They're prats, they are. Never going to grow up are they!" His tone made it sound more like a statement rather than a question... Unless he meant it to be a statement. Then again, I'd never understand other peoples thoughts...  
I gave a little "mm" for an answer and hoped that this walk will hopefully end soon. Don't get me wrong, its not that I don't like Amos or anything, but this walk was getting awkward.  
"Oy! Look, Diggory's got himself another girlfriend." I looked up and saw Black pointing a finger at us and Potter and Pettigrew slowly twisting their heads back. Remus however sighed.  
"I believe you're right Padfoot!" Potter grinned.  
"For once!" Pettigrew squeked trying to dodge the arm Black shot out at him.  
"And you have a problem with this?" Amos questioned them, eyes brows raised as high as they could get.  
"Damn straight I do." Black replied, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Ah, I see Black. 20 points from Gryffindor from because you're out past curfew." Black eyes narrowed at Amos' words; as did Potters.  
"And the chick you're with doesn't loose points?"  
"20 points from Gryffindor - EACH!" Amos shot back before gliding me away. I turned my head back and flashed an apologetic smile at Remus who merely shrugged. The others however glared daggers at me. Frowning I turned away.  
"You didn't have to take points, Amos..." I murmured softly as we turned the corner.  
"But I wanted to... they were insulting both you and me... and it is past curfew."  
"It is?" my frown deepened as we walked in silence. It wasn't until we reached the Ravenclaw common room and he gave me a light kiss on the cheek I realized he didn't object to Black calling me his girlfriend.  
"Well, Katie... hopefully we can do this again... I really like you..." He paused and studied my face, which I had pasted a smile on before turning away, "See you tomorrow..."  
"See you..." I whispered to his retreating figure before turning to the portrait. Giving the password I went it and feel asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning girls were pointing and staring at me. It did not make me comfortable, at all. I wasn't used to this attention. Everyone in my house just left me alone. Not that I minded really, but this sudden interest in me was not only from my house, it was from partially everyone... minus the slimy slytherins.  
"Are you and Amos Diggory going out?!" Someone shrieked in my ear as I choked on my pumpkin juice. I turned my head back to see Christiana Garside, one of my roommates, and supposingly the sexiest girl in Ravenclaw eyeing me weirdly.  
"Um... I don't know..." I replied truthfully. Truth be told, I was rather scared of Christiana. No... I was scared shitless. She was gorgeous, really... Long blonde curls, big brown babmi look alike eyes, not a freakle, not a spot. Drop dead gorgeous through many guys eyes; but behind her looks, her attitude is freaky. She's the average bitch behind the innocent girl look.  
"Oh spit it out, Winters." She hissed, she was about to continue when I heard another voice behind her.  
"Kates! I was looking for you." I recognized the voice as Amos'. _This was not my day._  
"Hello Amos!" Christiana cried in, what I thought is supposed to be a, seductive voice.  
"Morning Christiana..." He turned back to me, "Kates I was wondering if we could have another walk..." Okay.... First up: What's with the nickname? Second: A walk? Sure anything to get away from evil bitch here.  
"Um, sure Amos..." He grinned and helped me up, not letting my hand go afterwards. As we entered the deserted corridors he turned to me, "Listen... about last night... I really meant it Kates... I've like you for a really long time now... and... well, I know this is kind of sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?"  
Kind of sudden?! KIND OF SUDDEN? Who is he fooling? He never said a word to me before yesterday and now he's asking me to be his girlfriend? Ugh... what is this world coming to? If I passed this chance up will I ever get to go out with him again, to get to know him...? I mean, maybe if I just give him a chance I'd have something I probably could never have... oh what the heck.  
"Sure... I guess..." Amos smiled at me, leaning in slowly. Sensing he was going to kiss me I backed away, "Sorry Amos, I've got to run. McGonagoll asked to see me before first period..."  
Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss Amos or should I say my boyfriend, but I want my first kiss to be special, in a special place, not just because I agreed to be his _so called _ girlfriend. And hey, it wasn't a lie. I really did promise McGonagoll I'd have a chat with her today, she just never stated what time...  
  
"Miss Winters, take a seat" Professor McGonagall nodded briskly at the seat in front of her desk before continuing. "Now, Katie, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Sirius Black?" She paused for a second glancing up at me, as I was nodding my head, before starting again, "Now, he has been... failing in quite a few classes lately, and we have been trying to find him an _approved_ tutor. We've, actually, tried quite a few prefects already. Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Alice Turner, Steven Appleton... I'm afraid none of them worked out. Alice and Lily record that he is too much of a flirt. Steven refuses to teach a 'insufficient git' and I had to take Remus off the job, as... Mr. Black seemed to be having just a tad too much fun." A rare smile lingered on the edge of Professor McGonagall's face as she stared into my eyes.  
I sat in my seat a small smile playing across my face. If I didn't miscomprehend Professor McGonagall's words, then she was going to give me a chance to be a tutor! Which would be great, after all I wanted to be a professor, and this will be a chance for me to practice! "Are you... I mean, Professor, do you mean you wish for me to tutor him?"  
I could feel my smile grow as Professor McGonagall nodded her head and ushered me out of her classroom, insisting that I would be late to my first class if I didn't leave. I practically skipped out of the room, it wasn't until I was halfway across the school... then I realized I was supposed to be tutoring Sirius Black. The oh-I-am-a-blackasshole.

'_What did I get myself in to?'  
  
_ I stepped into Advanced Charms, my first class, late. Professor Flitwick didn't look too pleased, but he let it pass. Maybe because I'm Ravenclaw.... Or because I was good at Charms. Not as good as Lily Evans of course, but good. Reasonably enough. I glanced around the classroom. Everyone was sitting in groups of three. Studying the three I realized they were house groups. Two groups of Ravenclaw, One group of Hufflepuff, One group of slytherin and a Gryffindor duo.  
"Miss. Winters, go join Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans."  
Damn. How did I guess? Well I should consider myself lucky, they weren't slytherins... and that I could at least get along with these two. They were... nice...  
I slid myself into the seat next to Lily, who glanced up from her notes to give me a smile.  
"Hello Katie." I nodded panting slightly as I had ran the whole way here.  
"Morning Winters" Remus muttered as he flicked through his book. Euck, was it my fault Remus was giving me the cold shoulder? It wasn't _exactly _my fault Amos took points off Gryffindor, was it?  
"Listen Remus... I'm really sorry about yesterday... I didn't know why Amos did that..." I trailed off, sometimes Remus scared me. He, unlike, the other marauders were smart and had common sense, but he was still freaky, he had muscles and could possibly pound me into oblivion if he wanted.  
"You're dating Amos Diggory aren't you?" Lily suddenly asked. I managed a tiny nod as she let out a small sqeul, "you are so lucky. He is like so hot!" Um, right. Lily's little outburst was random, very random. To me she was always sensiable, kind, smart... not the girly girl squeaking type. Apparently Remus thought of something along the same lines of me.  
"What would James say...." He sighed, catching my eye and giving me a small wink.  
"Ah yes, what would the egoistic Potter would say..." I joined in taking both sides.  
"Hah! Who gives what that Potter says..." Lily replied before turning to Professor Flitwick, who had started talking about a group project we were supposed to start.  
  
Ten minutes later we piled out of class, whilst Remus and Lily were arguing about times to meet up.  
"Don't you think we should do it tonight, Katie?" Lily poked me snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Um, Sorry Lily... I can't. I have this tutoring session... Supposed to tutor someone..." I smiled weakly, Lily was a take charge girl, she wasn't bossy... exactly. She just liked things her way.  
"See Lils! And I said we had Quidditch practice, and I promised to watch Padfoot and Prongs." Remus grinned smugly, which was different from how he usually acts, at least around me....  
"Um, sure..." I replied dumbly, "What a minute, you said Black has quidditch practice?"  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Gryffindor Practise today... ah, suddenly interested in our little Siri-bums aren't you?" His statment came and I saw Lily staring at him oddly, and I was sure I had a nervous smile on my face.  
"Of course I don't like him... he's a pompous idiotic jerk, BUT professor mcgonagall said that we're supposed to have the tutoring session TONIGHT! And he better be here, or he'd probably end up losing more house points... or something."  
"Let's hope its something" Lily gave Remus a look, "And bad luck for you Katie, he's a real flirt. Refuses to work, just flirts with you. Hopefully you wont fall for his charm." She gave me a small smile before walking away.  
_'Don't worry I wont fall for his charm... at least I don't intend to.'  
  
_**(AN: wow, really long chapter one. At least for me! Normally I do around 1500 words, this is 2500 =D)**_  
_


End file.
